wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bright Flames and Shining Claws
ThatToast's poetry contest entry. Don't steal. An ancient text was found in a buried NightWing palace when Darkstalker was rebuilding the kingdom. It read “Fiamme Luminose e Artigli Brillanti,” which translated to “Bright Flames and Shining Claws.” It was translated to be an ancient epic about the battle that divided dragons into their seven respective tribes. The blood-red queen declared war Against the queen of the oceans blue. The generals lead their tribe into battle With a loud and ferocious roar. They fought for days on end, Tiring not, resting never, Until the fateful day when wings of Ice flew in, The Sky dragons to apprehend. The Ice dragons joined in the fight, Superior to the others’ might. Then, three days through, The Night tribe came, the fight to renew. “Paint the sky with blood today!” “ Let them die!” “The God of Death demands its pay!” Battle cries rang out through the sky. As the fight continued and the losses mounted, The Sand dragons came, and what they saw Appalled their queen, and flames flew from her maw. The fifth tribe to fight was counted. The Tribe of the Forest knew the war was wrong. They wished to stay away, but they couldn't for long. For the battle made its way to their home And the Rainforest wasn’t left alone. The Dragons of Earth knew not to test Fate, So their benevolent queen decided to wait, And they were forced to join to defend what was theirs, Their freedom, their home, the kingdom and heirs. Weeks later, all were drained. Their energy spent, their strength waned. Then, the silver dragon, Ice, stepped forth, And vouched for her worth. Then, the brown dragon Mud and the blue dragon Sea Put their talons down and demanded to be queen. and Sky wanted to rule, But they knew deep down that none of them could. Sand and Night insisted they could lead the tribes, Both desperate and offering bribes, But the citizens looked down and shook their heads, For they knew they would tear Pyrrhia to shreds. One lone dragon stepped forth, His head bowed, he had no worth. A hybrid of the red and black dragons, he was left to die, His name Prophet, he lifted his eye, He said to the queens, “I have seen it in the skies! “Each of you shall rule your own tribes, “And none shall be crossbred, “Else they shall bring their kingdom dishonor and dread.” The seven dragons gazed in awe and in fear, For what they had heard was certainly queer, But Ice nodded, slow and mute, And all the others soon followed suit. Ice, Mud, Sky and Rain Gathered their dragons and left in fain. Then Sand, Sea, and the dragon of Night, Got their tribes and left with swift flight. The tribes were named after their queens, Each with their honors and their laws and their means, They vowed to never let their battle cries raise, Lest war cause all the tribes to be razed… Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions